Sono Saigo Hane: The Last Feather
by NiNALicIOus
Summary: What if...he was able to create his own heart--not alone by himself...but with a little help from one of Sakura's feather? Rated T for later Chapters.


_**Sono Saigo Hane** ( The Last Feather )_

By: NiNALicIOus

Okay...so we all know that Sakura, "Syaoran", Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona continues on their journey to find the rest of Sakura's feathers. Well, I wanted to know about "Syaoran's" clone, Li? (I'll write that just so _I_ don't get confused) What's his story? Will he really destroy everything in his way just to get a single feather? Is everyone sure that he's totally heartless now or what? What if...he was able to create his own heart--not alone by himself...but with a little help from one of Sakura's feather?

**I dO NOt OwN TsUBaSA ReSERvOIR ChroNICleS.**

XXXXX

A girl sat alone on the bench in the deserted park with sad eyes. She clutched her chest and hung her head as tears filled her eyes. The plump tears rolled down her cheek as she bit her bottom lip from crying out loud. When it suddenly started raining lightly. Her eyes widened as she let go of her chest and quickly looked up. It was sunny just a second ago, the news didn't say anything about rain. So why was the sky so cloudy right now? Rain was pouring down on her as she stared back up into the sky.

Tons of emotions were filled up and mixed inside of her... It was as if her heart was awaiting something to happen... She quickly shook her head at the silly thought when a huge rain drop fell from the sky. No...it wasn't a rain drop, but it was big enough to hold at least one person. It landed in front of her before it unravelled itself to reveal a young man. The boy had chocolate brown hair and was wearing strange clothes.

Her eyes widened as he looked up from the ground and straight at her. His left eye was amber, yet his right was an icy blue. It was the weirdest combination she had ever seen, how was it possible for him to have two entirely different eye color? She had never met anyone with eyes like his. He had the eyes of a killer. Then the boy glared at her harshly. The rain had suddenly stopped, as the boy walked up to her with the annoyed glare stuck on his face.

She froze on her spot with wide eyes, speechless. When the boy suddenly grabbed her by the collar shirt and lifted her off the bench and ground. He narrowed his eyes in more of curiousity than annoyance and anger this time before he parted his lips.

"Where am I?" He breath coldly. His cold breath brushed against her cheek before she was brought back down to earth and quickly lifted her hands to grab his wrist.

"Wha--?! What kinda question is that?! Who are you anyways?! Let go of me!" She answered as she tried to pull away. Who was this guy? And how the hell is he so strong? He lifted her off the ground like a piece of paper! Like she was half a pound! Not like she was 120lbs! He only tightened his grip on her shirt before he sneered.

"What country am I in?" He asked in a somewhat forced tone to stay calm.

"Japan, of course!" She gasped out as she tried desperately to pull away. Then, without a warning, he let go of her. She fell harshly onto her butt on the cement sidewalk before the back of her head banged against the seat of the wooden bench. She cursed silently to herself before she opened her eyes and sat up swiftly. The weird and nameless boy was already walking away. She growled in anger and quickly got back up onto her feet.

"Hey! Excuse me! But I think you owe me an apology at least!" She cried out after him in a force tone of politeness, with anger burning behind.

The boy stopped and half turned with a cold glaze. She calmed down, half expecting a ' thank you ' or a ' I'm sorry '. When the boy just shrugged and turned back around and continued walking. Her mouth fell open in shock before she growled quietly to herself and rolled her eyes. Before she crossed her arms angrily and started to walk off the other way. When she realized that she was walking the opposite direction back to her home.

She turned pink from her stupidity and the idea of running into the boy again. Before she sighed heavily and turned back around to head home. The boy was pretty far ahead of her, but if he looked back he would see her. She just prayed that he wouldn't look back. She didn't want him thinking that she was following him or something stupid like that. Then she sighed again as she looked back down to her feet and continued as slowly as she could. But she quickly realized that the slower she walked, the more boring it became. So she came up with an idea, maybe if she just walked really fast, she would pass him soon enough and then get it over with!

A smile played on her lips at the plan. She quickly lifted her head to look up when she saw another guy with tons of girls trailing behind him walking towards the other boy. It was Sasuke...the guy of her school. She could puke at the thought of liking him. What the hell was wrong with those stupid fangirl's brains, she wondered at all times. Sasuke had bright blond hair and icy blue eyes, and he always had two girls hooking arms with him while the rest followed. The two girls that always hooked arms with him were Candace and Darcy, the school's top two bitches. Then, as she passed by them and the nameless boy at the same time, Candace was staring at the boy and suddenly tripped.

She fell onto her knees and scraped them badly before there was an awkward silence as everyone stopped and looked back to her. Candace turned red for a moment before she quickly cried out, "Sasuke! Saria tripped me!" pointing at Saria accusingly. Saria's eyes widened as everyone else in the group looked back to her with vicious glares.

"Wha--What?! I didn't even touch you!" Saria quickly defended as she took a step back. She saw the fake tears start up in Candace's eyes before she replied, "Sa-su-ke-e! Do something!" Saria rolled her eyes at the name. Candace was the only one who pronounced Sasuke's name with an extra syllable. Darcy stepped up before Sasuke could and sneered at Saria nastily.

"Back off, Bitch," Darcy snarled before Saria glared back.

"Why don't you back off, Witch? I didn't do anything," She forced herself to reply calmly before she turned back to walk away when Darcy suddenly grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back. There was a loud slapping sound and Saria's head whipped sideways. Before she fell onto the ground. Saria lifted up a hand and felt her burning cheek before she looked back to Darcy with disbelief.

"Excuse me, but you shouldn't be so quick to act. Since the girl did trip on her own feet," The nameless boy besides Saria suddenly spoke up in a somewhat mono-tone. Saria's eyes widened as she felt her face burn, she had forgotten that he was there. Sasuke stepped up and cracked his knuckles before he smirked, "You with this freak, Taho?"

"No!" Saria quickly replied. "Back off, Sasuke! Don't get him involved! He was just simply speaking the truth!" Saria shouted as she quickly got back up onto her feet with a glare. Yet, Darcy grabbed her by the shoulder and dug her fake nails into her as Candace grabbed her by the leg and rooted her down. Saria's eyes widened as Sasuke flicked her in the head before he walked up to the boy. Saria panicked and quickly looked back to Darcy, who smirked back at her. Some punches, kicks, and a few grunts were heard. Some of the girls behind them gasp out before Saria growled. Darcy slapped her again, this time harder than before.

If it wasn't for Candace holding her down, she would have fell over and face first onto the ground. Candace snickered before Saria felt the fire explode in her. Saria slowly looked back to Darcy with death in her eyes.

"Don't. Mess. With. _Me_!" Saria shouted loudly and angrily before she pulled back her arm and sent it forward harshly. Her fist made contact with Darcy jaw and sent her flying back. Before she pivoted in her spot and jam the back of her heel right into Candace's face roughly. Candace cried out in pain as she quickly let go of Saria and grabbed her bleeding nose. Then she turned back around, ready to beat the crap out of Sasuke. But instead, her eyes widened twice the size of normal, as the tall boy walked back up to her. While Sasuke was lying lifeless on the grass with his face in the dirt. Saria looked back to the boy, who then wiped off the blood on his knuckles and his cheek.

She sighed in a somewhat relief tone before she turned back to the girls and shouted, "Get A Life!" before she continued on her way. Yet, just as Saria just about walked pass the very last girl in the line, the girl suddenly slapped her across the cheek as hard as Darcy had. Saria froze on her spot before she turned back to the girl and smacked her back. The girl's head collided with the one in front of her and a domino's effect happened before Saria growled and stomped away angrily. She put a hand to her bright red cheek as she fought back all the tears that she had held inside.

"Stupid witches. What the hell did I do to them? I didn't do anything to deserve this. Just because they know I don't have parents. Rotten bastards. Retarded bitches. They're just a waste of energy. Trash. Fools. They think that they're better 'cause they have support from their stupid families. Why don't they try living my life?" Saria stopped muttering to herself as she stopped in front of the apartment she lived in.

The tears that she had held in started to fall and she couldn't stop it. She had forgotten about the boy just until she heard his voice again.

"Weak..." He said coldly, before Saria swallowed the lump in her throat and turned back to look up at him. She swiftly wiped her tears from her face before she crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"Wh--What?" She stammered, her voice was still shaky from crying. "Being slapped in the exact spot three times with freakin' fake nails to scratch off your face is pretty painful."

"Where?" He asked in a bored tone as he crossed his arms before she glared back at him.

"Right here!" Saria answered angrily as she turned her head and pointed to the red scratch marks on her cheek.

"All right," He sighed. And in one swift movement, he had lifted Saria's chin up and brushed his lips against her flaming cheek. "Thank you."

Saria felt his cold breath against her cheek before the pain faded and in its place was a tingling feeling. The boy pulled away with half a smirk as Saria's eyes widened and her face turned 50 shades of red. Everything suddenly seemed to disappear and when Saria was finally back down to earth, the boy had already gone. She looked around for him, but it was as if he had completely vanished. She gave up and entered into the apartment and climbed the stairs up until the third floor.

Saria opened her door and entered into her empty apartment before she closed the door and leaned back on it. Then she locked it and went into the mini kitchen before she took out a bottle of water from the fridge. Then without thinking much, she put the bottle back in before she realized what she did and took it out again. Saria shook her head to clear her mind before she took a small sip. She was still dazed...

"Who...are you...?" Saria barely whispered to herself before she unconsiously brought her hand to her cheek and felt it. It was as if the pain was never there.

XXXXX

Saria, again, was pulled out from her thoughts when the loud sound of crashing glass was heard throughout the kitchen. Saria stopped the water and gently place the plate that she was rinsing down before she turned around to see one of the girls that she worked with. The girl's name was Mia, she was new and it was the third time that she had dropped an expensive china dish and broked it. Taiki, the assistant head cook, practically blew up on his spot again. He was around Mia and Saria's age.

"What the?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You seem to be paying close attention to what you're doing! Unlike Saria over there! She's barely paying attention to anything, but she's not dropping plates repeatedly! So why are _you_?!" He shouted loudly as he glared down at Mia who picked up the pieces quietly with her head down. Saria couldn't help but feel angry at how Taiki was treating her. He didn't treat her that way on her first day--probably because she wasn't as clumsy as Mia, but still, he needed to be more kind. He's not the head chef after all.

"Hey, Taiki, it's not her fault. Look at her feet, who ever was chopping up the pork to fry dropped some pieces. So it made the floor slippery. And if Mia was carrying the trays, she wouldn't see those tiny pieces of meat in front of her until it was too late," Saria crossed her arms and glared, as Taiki's face flushed. He quickly nodded and muttered a quick apology to Mia before he turned and walked off. Saria only rolled her eyes.

"Get back to work everybody," She replied when no one move. Then as everyone turned back to do their part, she walked up to Mia and bent down to stop her from picking up any more pieces.

"Ne, ne, Mia-chan. You'll cut yourself doing that. Why don't you go wash your hands and I'll clean this up with a broom. Don't pay any attention to what Taiki says, he's just a bossy pants. He must be pissed at some of the customers again. But he can't do anything, so he takes it out on everyone else. So, don't listen to him," Saria grinned before she took the pieces out of Mia's hand and helped her up. Mia seemed to stare back, completely dumbfounded.

"Th--Thanks," Mia was finally able to manage out after a moment before Saria shrugged and turned away.

"Anytime," Saria smiled back before she left to get the broom.

•◘○ ○◘•

"Later!" Saria shouted behind her back as Mia waved back before she entered out into the cloudy afternoon. Saria was walking calmly alone when an older man suddenly jumped down from the high grounds above and pushed passed Saria roughly.

"Help! He stole my purse!" A woman screeched from above, and that was the only thing that Saria heard before she sprinted after the guy. And boy was she glad that she wasn't like the rest of the girls who carried around purses. The man turned his head and saw Saria before he grabbed a small lemonade stand and pulled it down just as Saria reached him. The little girl behind the lemonade stand gasped as Saria grabbed it and put it back in place before it even reached half way to the ground.

The man growled before he stopped by some barrels and pushed them down and towards her. Saria only took a step back before jumping over two of them as the man dashed off again. She quickly picked up her pace and reached the guy in less than a minute. Before she reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He gasped out at the sudden force before Saria kicked him behind his knee and made him fall back.

While he fell back, she swiftly reached out and grabbed the purse and pulled it out of his hands. Then she let go of him and let him fall straight onto the floor before she turned around. She was just about to take a step when he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back. Saria's eyes widened as she slipped and fell onto her knees, but without thinking twice, she kicked out at the older man. She slammed the back of her heel right into the side of his head, and he let go with a cry of pain. Then Saria quickly got back up and took out her cellphone and took a picture of the guy.

"That's what you get for stealing! And if I ever catch you stealing again, I'm gonna report you!" Saria stuck out her tongue before she turned around again.

"It looks like you got to him first... You're not half bad," a voice so familiar replied behind her. It made her freeze on her spot. "Although, you still need to work on some skills." It added before Saria found the nerve to turn around again as the older man quickly got up and rushed off. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with the boy again. Yet, this time he had a smirk on his face and he was wearing normal clothes as he crossed his arms. Saria rose an eyebrow before she took a step back.

"Who are you?" She asked more curiously than suspiciously. But her answer was quicker than she had expected.

"Li! There you are--Ohmigod! Saria?! That was you?!" The woman from before nearly fainted as she grabbed onto the railing above to prevent her from stumbling back.

"Au--Auntie?!" Saria blurted flabbergasted, before she swiftly took a step forwards with her hands waving frantically in the air.

"Stay--Stay still! Uh--Uh--put your head between your knees! And--Um--Stay there! I--I'm coming!" Saria quickly exclaimed before she turned back to start running when her legs suddenly gave away. She fell onto her knees and felt a jolt of pain from her right knee down.

"Ow--Ouch..." She muttered in more annoyance than pain to herself. Li only looked back to her with confusion. He opened his mouth, about to ask her if she was all right. When Saria suddenly looked up while holding out the purse.

"Here, you take it to Auntie... I'll...I'll catch up later," Saria barely murmured the last part before the boy took the purse from her.

"Are you hurt from the fall?" He asked in more of a disbelieved tone than a concerned tone.

"Psh, of course not," Saria lied as she rolled her eyes before she slowly got up. "I just tripped. But--nevermind--I'll just take it to her myself."

"And I'll just watch you try," He snickered before Saria shot him a glare.

"I can do it! And I will!" Saria growled angrily as he laughed again.

"Hmmm...I say... No. No, you won't," He smirked before Saria narrowed her eyes at him.

"I will too!"

"No you won't."

"I'll--I'll prove it to you!" Saria blurted before she quickly looked away from him. Then she slowly took a step forward and was proven wrong when her leg suddenly gave away again.

"Woah!" Saria blurted when she fell backwards. Someone grabbed her by the shoulder just as she fell, before she felt another arm grab her around the knees and lifted her off the ground in one swift movement. Saria yelped at the sudden catch before she looked back up to Li with wide eyes and a flushed face. She gaped at him in complete shock as he smirked back.

"Told you so," He snickered before he looked up. "Stay there, we're coming up." Saria looked up and saw her aunt nod slightly before Li started walking.

XXXXX

Saria plopped down into her bed. Li was sleeping in the other room. It had been a long evening. She had to explain to her aunt about the situation and then get new clothes for Li and then get the groceries. Saria took a deep breath before she closed her eyes and replayed a conversation that she had had with Li that afternoon in her head.

_"Why have you come to this world?"_

_"Because...this world has something that I'm looking for..."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A memory..."_

_"A memory? Your's?"_

_"No...someone else..."_

_"Really? That's interesting... That person must be very precious to you."_

_"Yes..."_

_"How are you gonna find the memory?"_

_"It's in the form of a feather..."_

_"That's cool. Yet...it must be very hard to find it then... Since there's all kinds of feathers out there..."_

_"It's not like the others..."_

_"Okay? So...will you risk your life for it?"_

_"I am risking my life for it..."_

_"Do you ' have to ' get it back?"_

_"I have to give back... No matter what."_

_"You know...you can die, right?"_

_"I won't die... I still have something to do."_

_"But...how are you going to give the memory back if the person isn't with you?"_

_"I cross paths with them from time to time..."_

_"Them?"_

_"She's traveling with other companions..."_

_"Huh? So...does that mean that she is also searching for her feathers with others, while you are searching too?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How--"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Oh...sorries."_

Li stopped their conversation there. That just made her even more curious. She wondered why Li wasn't travelling with the others. Was there a problem or was it that there was a fight. If he knows that the girl had companions, he must know more. But how much more? Yet, the question seemed to have made him angry...or was it sad?

She wanted to find out more about him...No...she _had_ to.

\\\

**AuThOR's NOtE:** Well...i know that nothing makes sense much in this very first chapter, but more things will unravel in the next chapter. And yeah, I'm kinda writing more things from the girl's view, but at least it's related to _Li_. I hate flames, but go head and shoot me. I don't mind, it'll give me some different perspectives on my story. Let me know if you think the story's interesting, it'll give me a boost for motivation. Thanks for reading.


End file.
